Subversão
by Mello Evans
Summary: "Johnny se vingaria pelo que acontecera naquela igreja." /Slash/Lemon/John!Top/#cap 2 de Homeostase/ JohnxBalthazar


●**Slash. NC-17. John!Top. Sem beta. #cap 2 de Homeostase.●**

**Hellblazer© DC Comics.

* * *

**

_**Subversão**_

_**Por Mello Evans

* * *

**_

John Constantine estava louco para sorrir, angular os lábios em vitória, mas falsificaria tudo, esperaria primeiro Meia-Noite sair da sala. Teria sua vendeta logo, logo.

-O que quer Johnny Boy? – O demônio estreitou seus olhos malignos com a curiosidade dançando em suas íris.

-Nada que você não possa me dar. – Falou com desdém trancando a saída assim que o outro homem saiu e guardando a chave no bolso ouvindo um "não destruam nada ou pagarão caro" de Meia-Noite.

O demônio sentiu cheiro de encrenca, algo não estava como era para estar. –Você sabe que não pode interferir no equi-

-Blá, blá, blá, blá. – Começou o exorcista se aproximando ainda mais. –Acredite, hoje estou só para _conversas_, Balthy, e eu quero conversar com você. – Disse muito, muito perto.

O demônio ficou levemente duvidoso, seria louco em confiar em Constantine – muito louco mesmo, mas não teve tempo para reações, mesmo para um maldito demônio como era. Sentiu um frio metálico e um clique logo em seguida, havia sido preso na cadeira de Meia-Noite e agora estava sendo arrastado avassaladoramente para cima do birô do dono do lugar. –O que pensa que está fazendo? – Disse tentando não amarrotar seu terno preferido e vendo seu braço sendo alongado desajeitadamente pelo metal irritante preso de seu pulso até o encosto, onde seu braço estava preso.

-Foda-se. Não vou te contar.

-Você vai se arrepender, Johnny. – Talvez, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

Constantine jogou o corpo do outro contra a madeira fazendo os papéis e bugigangas ali se espalharem a caírem no chão (ouviria reclamações depois), prensou o outro com o próprio corpo e sussurrou. –Você lembra o que aconteceu naquela igreja, lembra? – Fez uma pausa antes de continuar. -Não sei como você estava lá, mas agora eu vou me vingar, Balthy.

O demônio engoliu em seco, mas nada teve a ver com o outro estar esfregando amoralmente o membro entre suas nádegas, porque aquilo até que era prazeroso, embora fosse melhor foder do que ser fodido, porém sua pele não estava aguentando aqueles dedos levemente molhados de água benta valsarem sobre a pele de seus braços. Espere, onde estava seu paletó? Aquele maldito exorcista estava tentando lhe tirar do sério.

John riu, dessa vez descaradamente. –Está gostando? _Está doendo?_ – Inquiriu vendo a pele se dissolver literalmente sob seus dedos.

-Pare com isso! – Esbravejou, tinha sua dignidade (se é que podia chamar assim) e não queria morrer.

-Eu perguntei se está gostando, seu desgraçado. – Aumentou o tom de voz ainda esfregando-se neste.

Balthazar trincou os dentes, mataria aquele ser insignificante assim que tivesse oportunidade, mas obviamente sem ninguém saber que seria ele a sujar as mãos. –O Johnny Boy quer me foder? Vá em frente. Eu gosto de ver você assim. Me excita. – Riu mesmo sentindo o volume de água benta aumentar, passando agora sobre a sua nuca. –Ahh, maldito.

-Hum... Que bom que está gostando, é bom assim. O cheiro de enxofre já está infestando minhas narinas. – Falou segurando o braço solto do demônio com uma mão e a outra desafivelando o cinto e expondo seu membro teso. Não aguentou e tocou-se, masturbando sua excitação à visão daquele demônio se debatendo com a pele se deteriorando com os pingos ainda existentes.

-Acabe logo com isso. O que você quer?

-Te foder de todas as formas possíveis, isso não é óbvio? – Constantine até tentou lembrar que estava tentando não ganhar a o bilhete de entrada para o inferno e aquilo não ficaria bem no seu currículo e nem para sua pele depois, mas ser perseguido por um demônio a mais não fazia tanta diferença assim e não pararia ali, afinal ele era Constantine, John Constantine.

O outro sentiu muito bem quando suas calças desceram por suas pernas, não teve o tempo nem de um "tic-tac" e lá estava ele sentindo Johnny entrar dolorosamente em si. Não iria mentir que adorava ver o exorcista praguejando e saindo do sério, algo muito convencional. Mas aquilo era absurdo. O maldito estava rasgando suas entranhas, ele que adorava tanto mostrar-se impecável... Mas aquele filho da puta entrando e saindo, indo fundo, agarrando seus quadris, gemendo, deitando sobre o seu corpo estava o fazendo esquecer até a queimação daquela água benzida.

John nunca pensou que uma trepada com um demônio fosse tão deliciosa – tudo bem, não era a primeira vez que transava com tais criaturas e nem mesmo com aquele demônio de uma figa, mas ele estava por cima agora e aquilo era extremamente interessante e ele não se aguentou em deitar seu corpo sobre o do outro e morder aquela nuca maculada e meter tudo que podia e _tinha_. Aqueles urros de Balthazar bem como a mão livre que serpenteou para a suas nádegas apertando convulsivamente para que fosse mais rápido, mais fundo. O lugar estava apertado e se fechava ainda mais em cada investida torpe. Ele comeria a bunda daquele maldito todo dia ou o dia todo se pudesse. Não demorou muito e gozou sem hesitar um segundo sequer dentro daquele lugar tão quente quanto o inferno.

O demônio apenas virou o rosto de lado, sem sequer ter chegado ao seu clímax, esperando que o outro o soltasse, porém a única coisa que viu foi seu querido Johnny Boy levantar as calças e rumar para a saída. –Vai me deixar assim?

-Creio que sim. – Falou cinicamente virando a chave no trinco, liberando a passagem e acendendo um cigarro. Estava realmente precisando de um trago.

Meia-Noite o mataria pelos estragos, mas aquilo já era outra história.

**Fim**.

* * *

_Hum... Não pretendia, de coração, fazer a 2ª – principalmente no dia seguinte –, mas cá estou eu. Espero que tenha ficado plausível. _

_**Review**__?_


End file.
